Flying seas
by mmo100
Summary: there are mutiple universes this one a little messed up the timeline was broken by elizibith and booker there sent back with no memory of what theyed done now Drake and his sister are trying to find there dad Jack Ryan they are sent to two differant worlds that are all in 1 no flames!
1. a splitting trip

A/N: so this is y new take on bio shock ive played through infinite and most of the first one not the second

this is new jack and booker are related no need to get angry but i liked it

btw this is after jack left rapture (good ending) Raven not little sister hope you all like this was a term paper.

drake starts at begining of infinite

raven what going on between bio 1, 2, and infinite actualy they al happen at the same time

ohh all characters are are younger like in all my stories

DONT FUCKING JUDGE

sorry about grammer

what ravens cloths look like

/images/I/41rt0PY88QL._SY445_.jpg)

**Drake**  
The boat sways back and forth as a man in a woman argue in the front. i hold up a picture of my dad, then i feel a warm hand on mine. i turn my head to my sister. "wheel find him Angela said we might find him here" she said with sympathy in her eyes. "yea well im not sure i trust her the most" i reply with a sigh i lean back when a gust of wind come and my hats blown off. "my hat"! i exclaim as it fly's off into the ocean. "oh you mean this one" the lady says "how... never mind" i shake my head. " drake look at the light house it looks like that thing i drew as a kid" my sister said quietly. my sisters always has been quite, shes 19. our dad crashed here1 year ago and were hoping to find him.  
"so what are two little kids going to a place like this for" the lady said  
"really dont ask them that" the man said  
"and why not" she responds  
"because you already know"  
"wait what do you mean you already know" i say. "well were here" the woman said  
"should we tell them when wheel be coming back" the man said  
"it might give them a little comfort besides this would be a horrible place to be stranded"  
"dont leave" my sister yells from the dock her sketch book in hand. a gust of wind comes up and her red dress and she holds her dress down. "hu you okay" i say half laughing i feel a sudden pain in my arm and she had punched me...hard. "you say anything about this to anyone when we get home your dead" she gives me a wide smile well lets get going.  
we finaly walk up to the stairs and then a screen blinks on. "welcome to the station of light please select a tube" the screen said. i turn to my sister she has a worried look on her face "drake im not sure this is a good idea" she said. i roll my eyes there obviously just elivators that lead to the same place  
"Raven hop into that one that says Rapture ill go to Columbia"  
"Fine"  
i hop in the rocket like thing "looks like a fucking electric chair" i sit down and my arms ar locked in "the hell" i yell. suddenly i hear Raven screaming for help "DRAKE DRAKE GET ME OUT". "RAVEN RAVEN shit get me out of here" i pull and yank. "5...4..."  
"no stop launch'  
"3...2..."  
"NO NO NO"  
" 1"  
im lifted up into the clouds and brought up to a beautiful city "welcome to columbia"  
after about five minutes i finally land. "shit mother fucker" i yell i start walking down stairs until it hit water there go my shoes. after five more minutes of walking i come to a chamber with people wearing white robes. a church never was a religious person. "welcome child" a man yells to me  
"hey do you know anyway to get back to the tower of light"  
"the only way is through there  
"okay thanks"


	2. sirens song

A/N: thank you for the two reviews technicly one

p.s yes i did pass c- hell ya =:/ no joke

**_sorry for grammar_**

so verdict i got 2/10 but thanks may not have been good i had to edit the version i typed a little and that was only part of it thing had o be 10 go damn pages front and back when i got i was like fuuuuuuuuuuuuu

well i might accept oc maby ill figure out what to do ill tell you probibly have it at the end

so Raven lets goooooo

so close to what raven sounds like ye im using alot of internet stuff

sorry if i miss anything i havent played bioshock in a while

watch?v=mThKgnB6Kf8

**Raven**

"DRAKE DRAKE" i scream at the top of my lungs hoping someone will hear me. "whooosh" i see a cloud of smoke rise from where drake went. "well shit" i mutter to myself i walk around in my... what the hell is this thing. i look at the top to see the words Bathosphere. "wait where the hell am i going bath sphere, baths are filled with... o fuck" i say to my self. i start to pace in circles when i turn and see lights. "what" a whole city just under the water how this possible, i think to my self. i stare when a black shape wandered by with something red on it. i go over animals in my head thinking of what they could be. well thats a sperm whale and thats most likely a squid so that would put me at a depth of300-100 meters down. theirs a huge thud against the sphere and theres a crack in the glass. "ahh" i scream terror filled my vision thinking this is when i die. i look up well i damn well never thought id die by a whale. the sphere steadies and i look outside docking station hell yes. a static noise fills my sphere "h..he..hel" i look over and cock my head very curios. im suddenly thrust forward and my head hits the glass and i slowly start to black out.

i awaken to screaming a look out side the window and i see a woman, freakily destroyer, with hooks clawing through him. "I see you" i hear a whisper echo around then she leaves. my sphere starts bobbing and sparks start to come in. "nononononononononononononnononononono just no go away!" i scream

"see you later" she whispers

i just sit trying to think this is a dream. i finally break down and start to ball my eyes out. then i finally realize... "DRAKE!". rage explodes inside me anger coursing through my veins. i give up and punch the glass "crash" the window cracked. i takes me a while to figure out what id done and i look at my hand... nothing. no cuts no blood no nothing.

"hello las las are ye there" a voice appears from somewhere said

"yes?" i awnser

"would you kindly pick up the radio for me"

i didn't trust this man but something forced me to move and take the radio a frown then appears on my face.

"so who are you"

"names atlas no time for chit chat now lass we meed to get you moving and somewhere safe"

"what if i..."

"would you kindly get moving"

after he says that im immediately off moving through the underwater tunnels connecting buildings.

"welcome back pretty girl" a whisper echos through the halls

"ahhhh atlas do something"

"ill try just keep moving and keep your head low" he responded. suddenly i hear a wizzing an clanks and a flying piece of metal with a gun flew at the ran ran.

"lassy we need to get you a weapon"

"no no im not gonna hurt anyone"

"damn right your not"

"whew"

"your gonna kill them"

"what"

"just grab that wrench"

i walk over and hesitantly pick it up. i give it a couple swings getting a feel for the weight like drake taught me. he was a mechanic and a damn fine one but he was also used to fight's.

"kay now lass take a left and head up the stairs"

i nod my head assuming he can see me. i start walking up when a flaming couch flies at me. "WHAT THE FUCK" i scream i look up and see two people. "get her" they yell and run at me. i start to back up. suddenly my foot kicked out knocking both of them down giving me time to run up the stairs._Remember always get space dos'ent matter where you are you need space to fight._ o my god i hate memories. as soon as im up there up two. as soon as they got close i swung my wrench at his head and i could tell by the sound he was dead then i turn to the other trying ton get behind me head. i swing the wrench up. "right in your ball dingus" i hold the wrench and slap it across his head and he fell dead blood spurt out. Drakes Right that felt awesome. i see a glow from the light behind me in the window out side. "Try adam to day" the board said. i look to the sign that said sirens song. "well down the hatch" i immediately started feeling light headed music notes fill my head."calm down lassy everything will be fine your genetic codes just being re written" atlas says across the radio. "serously fuck you" then i black out... again.

my eyes crack open a little "this littler fish isn't worth a big daddy"again i black out. "look mister bubbles its a angel. hu hahaha this ones still alive lets go mister b"

then the world turns black and i wake up on a stage tied to a piano seat.

"now miss play a song the piano will know you mess up i blow the dynimite

"umm umm"

"tick tock miss"

"fine"

"Oh, the shark has pretty teeth, dear

And he shows 'em, pearly white

Just a jack knife has Macheath, dear

And he keeps it, keeps it way out of sight

When that shark bites with his teeth, dear

Scarlet billows, they begin to spread

Fancy white gloves though has Macheath, dear

So there's rarely, never one trace of red

On the sidewalk, one Sunday mornin'

Lies a body oozin' life

Someone's sneaking 'round the corner

Could that someone, perhaps, perchance, be Mack the Knife?

From a tugboat on the river goin' slow

A cement bag, it is dropping down

Yeah, the cement is just for the weight, dear

You can make a large bet Macheath is back in town

My man Louie Miller, he split the scene, babe

After drawin' out all the bread from his stash

Now Macheath spends just like a pimp, babe

Do you suppose that our boy, he did something rash?

Ah, old Satchmo, Louis Armstrong, Bobby Darrin

They did this song nice, Lady Ella too

They all sang it, with so much feeling

That Old Blue Eyes, he ain't gonna add nothing new

i slowly start to edge off the stage the sirens song some how keeping the piano going.

But with Quincy's big band, right behind me

Swinging hard, Jack, I know I can't lose

When I tell you, all about Mack the Knife babe

It's an offer, you can never refuse

i sit on the man lap and edge my hand towards his waste reaching for his gun

We got George Benson, we got Newman & Foster

We got the Brecker Brothers, and Hampton's bringing up the rear

All these bad cats, and more, are in the band now

They make the greatest sounds, you ever gonna hear

Hey Sookie Taudry, Jenny Diver, Polly Peachum, Old Miss Lulu Brown

Oh the line forms, on the right dear

Now that Macheath, I mean that man Macheath

Yeah he's bad, mercy mercy

Yeah he's badder than old Leroy Brown

You better lock your door, and call the law

Because Macheath's, that bum,

He's back in town"

i pull it back and pull the trigger in his face

"well done lass nice to finaly see you in person"

im looking down at the dead body trying to find anything useful.

"i must admit its nice to meet you to atl..." i start to say after looking up.

the man i see next to him makes me faint

A/N i probibly will accept oc's ill just figure out what to do obvousliy i dont own the song it a great one mack the knife by frank sanatra. so hope u like


End file.
